Off Your Rocker
by Ble Fotia
Summary: In the summer after Harry's 6th year, Voldemort has quietly taken the government. With Dumbledore dead and the Order in shambles, Voldemort captures Harry, and after torturing him, He recognizes Harry as a seventh, albeit unintended, Horcrux. The story starts after his discovery.
1. Prologue

**This first A/N is going to be a little long, but hang in there.**

 **As the summary says, this is an AU, so expect things to be quite different. I'm rating this M as a precaution. I don't expect smut, but lots of swearing, torture scenes, and blood, gory battles should be in here somewhere. I don't have any pairings in mind as of right now, but one or more may come into play some time in the future. As you'll see in the first paragraph, Voldemort is sending Harry to Azkaban, but I'm going to try and stay away from a godlike!Harry or overpowered!Harry cliches. Definitely going to avoid Harry as king of Azkaban. I'm going to expand a lot on areas of magic I thought could have been really awesome, but were never explained sufficiently in canon. For example, wandcrafting will make quite a few appearances. All they say about wandcrafting in canon is "The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter," and something about the wand being won in fights or something. I'll go more in depth on that when the story gets there. Now, the prologue of _Off Your Rocker,_** **a Ble Fotia Fanfiction**

* * *

 **Ble Fotia's Writing Playlist- #1 Dark Necessities by The Red Hot Chili Peppers**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort, paced back and forth in front of the broken body of his nemesis, one Harry James Potter. Broken, yes, but still alive. He had just detected dark magic emanating from the boy's scar. His detection spells all read the same. The boy was a Horcrux, and, even more surprisingly, Voldemort's own Horcrux. Voldemort was trying to figure out what to do with the boy. He could kill him, but that would destroy his unintentional Horcrux. On the other hand, He had found a second half of the prophecy by invading the boy's mind. As it said, either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. So he could keep him alive and presumably never die, as the prophecy states that only Harry could kill him. But… killing him did sound good. He glanced at the boy slumped against the wall. A third option presented itself. With the dementors gone, Azkaban was just a magical prison. It would keep Potter restrained, and more importantly, the piece of Voldemort's soul inside him. A cruel smile crossed Voldemort's face. Yes, that's what he would do. His mind made, Voldemort exited the room, calling for a minion to heal Potter.

* * *

Harry awoke to a sneering Draco Malfoy standing over him. "Are you awake now, Potty? My Lord has said I get to have some fun with you before he enacts his plans for you. Get up!" This was driven home by a kick in the chest. Harry stood, until Draco knocked his legs out from under him with a bludgeoning hex. " Well Potter, get up! You should listen to your betters! Crucio!" Pain seared through Harry's body, and he heard a scream that he would later realize was his. Draco ended the curse, and Harry lay on the floor with tears leaking out of his eyes. Draco glanced at the time piece on his wrist, then turned back to Harry. "Well Potty, It looks like our time together is going to end sooner than I would have liked. Before I leave, I've brought you some news."

Draco threw a Daily Prophet on the ground. The front page was covered in articles on Harry Potter, Dark Dabblings taught by Dumbledore? Ron Weasley tell all on The-Boy-Who-Lived is actually The-Boy-Who-Lied! and Albus Dumbledore, Hero, or Villain? How Albus Dumbledore was the real Dark Lord in the war that struck Wizarding Britain just over 16 years ago. Or the most confusing one, Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, actually resistance fighter and war hero? Disfigured by a curse broken upon Dumbledore's death? Learn the truth behind our new minister! This one was followed by a picture of Voldemort looking like an older version of the teen Harry met in the Chamber of Secrets.

Draco smirked as Harry looked up from the paper to glare at him. "Elf!" Draco shouted.

A small crack preceded a house-elf. "Yes, Master Draco?" Came the elf's timid reply.

"Bring me my new slave." He sneered haughtily at the end of the statement.

"Right away, Master Draco," It took a few minutes, but the elf popped back into the room with a person. The person was hard to see in the dim room, but Draco pulled the person into the light from the doorway. They were unmistakable. It was the one person Harry would have never thought would be in a situation like this. She looked utterly broken. Hermione Granger stood in the light from the doorway, looking incredibly tired and defeated. "Say hello to your mudblood whore, Potter! She's my new plaything and I'm sure we'll have lot's of fun together. Isn't that right, Mudblood?" He laughed maniacally. "Don't worry, Potter, I'll make sure she knows her rightful place in society. On her knees, in between my legs!" As they left the room, Hermione looked at Harry for the first time. It was a look full of despair and sorrow. It was a look of goodbye. Harry's anguished cries were heard throughout the building.

Voldemort came back a short time later.


	2. Chapter 1

**So how did everyone like the first chapter? This is the first official chapter, which starts a few days after Harry was put into Azkaban by Voldemort. It's going to have quite a few time skips, as there isn't really much to do in Azkaban. Also, I am taking suggestions for a title, as this one is not final. Now, we begin.**

* * *

 **Ble Fotia's Writing Playlist- #2 Apologize by OneRepublic**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _Drip...Drip...Drip…._ The sound of water hitting the cold stone floor was the only noise heard, aside from Harry's light breathing. All of the cells around him were empty. For all he knew, all of Azkaban was empty. Even the Dementors were gone. Three times a day, or what he assumed was a day, meals popped out of thin air for him to eat. Water was constantly supplied from a faucet along the back wall. There was toilet next to the faucet. Their was a bunk bed along one of the other walls. The two other walls were blank. Harry knew that the wall opposite the faucet and toilet was one directionally see-through from when he was thrown through it. He had broken down about two days ago, and punched the wall he was thrown through until his knuckles bled. He had healed since then, but the anger was still there, right beneath the surface.

* * *

Harry had been in Azkaban for two months now. Hogwarts would be starting soon, he thought to himself. He received _The Daily Prophet_ regularly. It was like Voldemort's cruel idea of a joke. The headlines told the story of a changing world. People disappeared regularly, their names on wanted lists posted weekly. Neville was seen fleeing the country with other members of the DA just days after Harry's imprisonment. Meanwhile, Ron 'ousted' part of his family for being 'traitorous, muggle-lovers'. Fred and George's mysteriously empty shop, and Bill's sudden disappearance were all reported on, serving to show Harry that the One, Big, Happy Weasley Family that Molly preached about wasn't as big or happy as it used to seem. The changes at Hogwarts were the most surprising of all. A list of teachers had been released, that also showed the new programs. Snape was still teaching the newly renamed Dark Arts, and Defence Against them. Professor Slughorn was still the potions teacher, while both Mcgonagall and Flitwick left. Alecto and Amycus Carrow were now Transfiguration and Charms teachers, respectively. Muggle Studies was done away with entirely. Professor Sprout had also disappeared, and had been replaced by Augustus Rookwood. The Runes teacher had been executed for 'stealing magic from pureblood children' as she was a muggleborn. Surprisingly, Narcissa Malfoy had been named as her replacement. A variety of other courses had been added, but Harry knew none of the names of the teachers. As it was, Hogwarts started tomorrow. It was August 31st, but the anger was still there, still just below the surface.

* * *

It had been three years since the wards around Privet Drive had broken. Harry Potter was 19. Voldemort was Minister of Magic. The members of the DA and the Order were scattered. Yet, something had changed. Harry Potter was not the foolish, brash boy who had attended Hogwarts. The anger, ever present, was a righteous fury in his eyes. He was pale, pale as snow, freshly fallen. The biggest change, however, was not a visible one. Harry Potter had spent three years in Azkaban prison, watching the outside world through Voldemort and _The Daily Prophet_. In those three years, Harry's magic had become closely attuned to the wards around his cell. Not so that he could control them, but such as he could feel when people walked past, or when meals were about to appear. Harry frowned, shaken from his musings. This feeling was new. It was a combination of the feeling he got when people walked past his cell, and the feeling that came up when food was about to appear. He heard a dulled noise, and the room shook. He stood. As Voldemort had feared when he raised security several months ago, Azkaban was under attack. The wards around his cell _shivered_ and then the blank wall across from the toilet became see through. On the other side stood Bill Weasley, Minerva Mcgonagall, and Neville Longbottom. Bill looked wartorn and tired, and had a variety of tools strapped to his chest.. Professor Mcgonagall looked prim and proper, but deadly, with her hair tightly pulled back and two wands in her hands. Neville was the biggest surprise though. He had lost the baby fat that had been prevalent since first year, and carried himself with a confidence he had lacked in Hogwarts..A sheath hung from his belt, with the ruby-encrusted hilt of the Sword of Gryffindor showing from it. Harry strolled rather slowly towards the wall, the joints of his legs creaking from little use for three years. He pushed his hand against the wall, feeling a slight resistance. He pushed harder. Bill reached through, grabbed his hand, and pulled him the rest of the way. "Long time, no see." Harry's voice was scratchy from no use for three years. Neville smiled grimly and clasped Harry's arm. "It's been rough without you, mate. With Ron selling out most of the Order and the DA, almost everyone has gone into hiding." Harry nodded, then looked towards Mcgonagall. "Professor, how are you?" She snorted. "Aside from Voldemort systematically eliminating all of our british allies, hunting for us endlessly, and just staging a breakout from the most protected prison in the wizarding world, I am having a great time, Mr. Potter." Bill spoke up, "I think it's time to get moving, unless we want to meet more Death Eater thugs. Harry, take this." Bill threw Harry a wand. He snatched it out of the air, as proof that his reflexes had not dulled in his years of imprisonment. Heat flowed through his arm, but not as much as his holly wand had generated. Harry stretched his arms out, and cast a few basic spells to get used to magic again. Harry straightened, looking like a new man. "Let's blow this popsicle stand."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone. This chapter will be focused on the end of the escape. I present to you,**

 **Chapter 2 of Off Your Rocker (title pending).**

* * *

 **Ble Fotia's writing playlist- #3 Legend of Zelda Theme by The Greatest Bits**

* * *

Death Eaters poured around the corner, surprising the small group. Mcgonagall was the first to react, by transfiguring one of the Death Eaters into a water cup. Bill was the next to attack, flinging a voilet curse at Death Eater aiming for Neville. The curse collided, changing the Death Eater into an anteater. The Death Eaters, seeing their comrades incapacitated, started to return fire. Neville stepped forward, shielding with the wand in his left hand. He held the sword of Gryffindor like a javelin, and flung it through the chest of a Death Eater. Summoning it back with a whisper of _accio_ , he resumed his shielding. Harry was the next to attack, and, despite the three years of imprisonment, flung three jinxes at the Death Eaters. Surprisingly, all of the jinxes hit squarely. The three tried to fire back, but a duck came out of their wands each time they cast. Harry's next attack was a little more dangerous. He flung a bolt of magic out of the wand, which bounced from one Death Eater to the next. "Neville, something fatal," Harry's voice rasped out. Neville's Stomach-Explosion curse hit the Death Eater first affected by Harry's spell. Simultaneously, the stomachs of every Death Eater burst, as if hit by the single curse Neville had cast. Bill turned towards Harry. "What the hell was that!" Harry smiled grimly as Neville helped him up. "A spell Voldemort rediscovered in the Restricted Section at Hogwarts. The Linengel Linking curse, created by Richard Linengel. It links people together, so that anything done to one is done to all of the other linked people. It was originally used in the 1437 dragon pox outbreak, to treat multiple patients with limited supplies. Voldemort uses it for mass torture of muggles. He'll link 20 or 30 of them and cast the cruciatus curse on one. He'll cast it on multiple to multiply the feeling." Professor Mcgonagall summoned all the wands of the fallen Death Eaters and shoved them into a bag she had handy. "Let's go."

* * *

The small party raced around corners and down hallways, searching for the way out. Finally they came to the entrance. Emerging, they saw a battle raging around the island. Order members and DA members alike faced off against Death Eaters and Aurors. Neville launched into battle, sword swinging and wand firing. Mcgonagall was next, transfiguring debris into different animals and sending them towards the enemy. Bill was next, flinging ancient curses and conjuring halfman-halfdog creatures into the fray. Harry was the last, casting high powered schoolyard jinxes and rare curses gleaned from Voldemort's mind. Slowly, they made their way towards the knot of people clustered around a boat landing. Harry recognized many of the faces. Bill pushed through the defenders to Fleur. The two conversed for a second, then both turned towards the landing. The began waving their wands and chanting. A wall of blue started gleaming in front of them, and for a few minutes it held. Then it shattered, and everyone grabbed a random object and disappeared. Bill shoved a shoe into his hands, tapped it with his wand, and they teleported away.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello again. I must apologize for the cliffhanger last chapter, but I wanted a few more days to come up with something good. The end result? Chapter 3 of Off Your Rocker .A head's up, the way I write people who speak French is going to be a little weird. Fleur, for example, mixes French and English rather often. Here you are.**

* * *

 **Ble Fotia's Writing Playlist- #4 Fat Bottomed Girls by Queen**

* * *

The squeezing feeling ended, depositing Harry on a cold stone floor. He was hoisted to his feet as he opened his eyes. They were in a large room, with tapestries and banner emblazoned with an unknown coat of arms adorning the walls. People were meandering off in multiple directions. A large number of those who were injured headed off in the same direction, presumably to medical treatment. Bill and Fleur still had Harry by the arms, and led him down the room, towards the large double doors at the end. Harry used the time it took to get to the doors to study the coat of arms. It was a red Fleur-de-lis inside of a circle with the circle touching the square surrounding in the center of every side. The square's corners in turn touched a triangle, which was imposed over a stylised quill. The words 'Tous Deviennent Un À La Fin' were stitched in red beneath the symbol. The doors held the same symbol, minus the quill, fleur-de-lis, and words. Bill knocked when they reached the doors, and a lightly accented voice, reminiscent of Fleur's, called out "Come in". A woman was seated upon one of the five couches, with a man seated upon the arm of the same couch. Professor Flitwick sat on a couch opposite them. Maps and large tomes spread the table in between the couches. The occupants of the room stood, with Fleur rushing to the the woman. Her rapid-fire French was hard for Harry to understand at all, so he called on Voldemort's rudimentary knowledge of the language to figure out that Fleur was describing the battle to the woman. The man stood listening, while Professor Flitwick bounced up, onto the couch in front of Harry. "Mister Potter! What a long time it has been!" He took Harry's hand, shaking it enthusiastically. Harry gave the professor a grim smile. "I'm sorry Professor, I've been a little occupied for the past three years". Harry noticed that Fleur's voice had faded away, and the two people Harry didn't know turned to face him. "You must be the Mister Potter we 'ave 'eard so much of, these past two years. It is a pleasure to meet you." The man, who had been speaking, extended his hand to him. Harry took it, responding, "A pleasure to meet you as well, Mister…?" The man smiled. "Nicholas, and this is my beautiful wife, Pernelle. You may know us better as the Flamels." The auburn-haired woman stepped forward, extending her hand. Harry grasped it, and she shook his hand. "We assume you probably thought we were dead, as the rest of the world did." Harry snorted. "Thought you dead? I smashed the philosopher's stone myself." He studied them quickly. "A replica? Given to Dumbledore to make it look like you agreed with his plan?" Nicholas and Perenelle shared a look, the turned back to Harry. "Precisely," Nicholas responded. "Dumbledore was once a student of mine. He also helped me discover the twelve uses of Dragon's Blood. When he just appeared on our doorstep ten years ago, looking for the philosopher's stone, and weaving this tale about luring Voldemort to Hogwarts, we handed him the replica with almost no hesitation. He assumed we were dedicated to this 'Greater Good' nonsense he kept spewing, and we kept our stone." By now everyone had moved to the couches. Harry looked at the titles of a few of books on the table, noticing all were in different languages. Perenelle elbowed her husband, and whispered to him in French. He blanched for a second, then regained his poise. "Mister Potter, we realize that you must be exhausted and hungry, so we had a room prepared for you. Fleur, If you would." She nodded, grabbed Harry's arm, and lead him out of the room.

* * *

Fleur embraced Harry after the door closed. "It is good to see you, 'arry."

"It's been too long Fleur. How have you been these last few years." She released him "It 'has been rough, with Voldemort hunting down magical creatures and moi being a veela. Bill has been a don du ciel, pardon, godsend. We were planning our wedding that summer, you know." They passed a room full of people being treated for various injuries. " 'ere is your room, 'arry.". She turned to leave as Harry opened the door. He caught her arm. "Fleur," He said, looking in her eyes. "Thanks." She smiled. "No problem, 'arry". He entered the room and she went off down the hall.

* * *

Harry sighed as he leaned against the door after it shut. He was relieved that Fleur didn't appear to have Occlumency shields. His last second probe had been enough to glean a few passing thoughts. It reaffirmed that the Flamels really were who they said they were, and confirmed her statement on Voldemort's persecution of magical beasts and hybrids. Harry had stolen some basic knowledge of Legilimency from Voldemort's mind, along with the few random spells. From there it was the simple matter of practice, which was no problem when you spent three years in the same room. Harry had also learned from the experience that he could never learn Occlumency. Just like Voldemort, his mind couldn't protect itself that way. It was offense or nothing with him. Harry looked around the room, noticing it for the first time. The bed was large, situated along one wall. Three doors led off, presumably to a closet and bathroom. Harry opened them one at a time. One led to a bathroom, another to a closet, but the final door was the most important to Harry right now. It led behind a row of bookshelves, which lead to a large library. The door to Harry's room was on the fifth floor up, but he could see that the windows stopped two floors below him, leading him to believe that the bottom rooms were below ground. The very bottom floor had spellfire flashing back and forth, with the combatants hitting dummies or sparring partners. The second floor held multiple potion labs, with witches, wizards, and others hard at work, stirring, mixing, pouring, heating, and bottling potions. The third floor up was covered in strange markings and runic drawings. The floor above this was where the books began. The shelves of books continued upto a floor above Harry. Deciding to return later, Harry left for the room, thinking a good night's rest was in order.


	5. Chapter 4

Check my official Facebook for a picture of the Flamel's coat of arms

BleFotia/?fref=nf&pnref=story

So a bit about Voldemort. We only know so much about him in canon, like that he's a half-blood, sadistic, insane, intelligent, power-hungary wizard with daddy problems. So I am going to take quite a few liberties with his character. Love it or hate it, here comes chapter 4. Harry's preparation begins.

* * *

Ble Fotia's Writing Playlist-#5 Paralyzer by Finger Eleven

* * *

Voldemort was pissed. Not that he would have said it like that, as he believed vulgar language only made a person less than they could be. For the first time in three years, Harry Potter was the cause of his irritation. Voldemort stormed into his office in a rage, the people assembled there cowering. He caught sight of himself in the window's reflection, and studied his new homunculus. It cost one of his first Horcruxes to make it, but Voldemort knew the people would never follow someone who looked like his old homunculus. Voldemort whirled on his assembled minions, picking out the head of security for Azkaban. "You! Yes, You! Why did you let a group of ragtag rebels take the most important prisoner on the entire island! IMBECILES, ALL OF YOU. CRUCIO!" The last word flung the sickly yellow spell at the security head. "BELLATRIX." Said Death Eater smiled dreamily at him. 'Yes m'lord?"

"Take these imbeciles to the tunnels beneath West Wycombe, and let our guest have their fun with them." She smiled again. "Happily m'lord." She blew him a kiss as she walked out. He sighed. "I hope she realizes that she is married someday."

"She won't as long as you're alive." This voice came from the shadows.

"I realize that," He sighed yet again. "This is getting ridiculous. Where is the help you promised me? It has been several week since I did as you asked." The owner of the voice walked out of the fireplace, the hood it wore concealing everything except the pale lips and scarred chin of the man. "My agents are still rounding up the surviving members of my battalion before we head to Germany to finish the only obstacle left in the way of our service to you." He smiled as he talked. Voldemort shot the man an annoyed look. "I need your specialists to help finish off this pesky rebellion." Voldemort turned to a map hanging on the wall. "We have already determined that their headquarters is not in England, but your forces have the expertise at finding unplottable or hidden areas that are necessary to determine their location."

"Soon."

"You keep saying that, yet soon never arrives. My plans are ready, but require eliminating the resistance before they can be put into action." The cloaked man didn't respond. Voldemort continued, "I have a meeting with the Control of Muggleborns department in ten minutes. Bring me an update soon." By the time he turned around, the cloaked man was gone.

* * *

Harry awoke the second the sun reached the horizon in the morning. Several days had passed since the rebellion breaking him out of Azkaban and bringing him to the Flamel's. That time had been spent on recovery, but Harry was determined to start training today. As he dressed, he contemplated what he was most interested in, that would also help him defeat Voldemort. Wand crafting was definitely a good idea, but he was also missing an entire year of schooling. He could try to study alchemy under Nicholas, or he could learn dueling from professor Flitwick. There was always studying ward-breaking with Bill and Fleur. Harry grasped the wand McGonagall had thrown him during the break-out. As nice as it had felt during the break-out, Harry was finding it harder to cast more than elementary spells now that his magic wasn't overflowing in his body. It seemed Harry's decision was made for him.

Harry slowly opened the door to the council room, shutting it quietly. Nicholas was there, as was the two professors who had escaped. Pernelle was, oddly, absent. Flitwick was the first to notice Harry standing in the doorway. "Harry, please come in." Harry sauntered over to the table. "I need someone to teach me wandcrafting." McGonagall turned to him and arched her eyebrow. "I'm sorry Mr. Potter, what was that?"

"I need someone to teach me wandcrafting."

"Mr. Potter, I feel as though you do not understand what you are asking."

"Quite to the contrary Professor, I understand perfectly what I am requesting." Mcgonagall turned to Nicholas, and the old alchemist smiled. "I may know of someone who could possibly help you. Their assistance is dependent on whom we send to them. She has been known by a number of names, the most famous of which being the Soul Mother of Küssnacht, and the most recent being Eva Braun. Excuse me, Eva Hitler née Braun." Flitwick laughed. Then stopped when he saw Nicolas' less than amused face. "You were kidding about sending Harry to the wife of the muggle's most recent dictator, right?" Nicholas smiled. Harry didn't like the way this was going.

* * *

"Let's get this straight. You're teleporting me straight into the Reichstag and to a witch obsessed with Hitler, who may or may not kill me just so I can _possibly_ learn wand crafting?"

"No, I-"

"Great. Cause that would insane."

"I'm sending you to this wonderful little restaurant down the street from the Reichstag. They have wonderful Apple Strudel with vanilla ice cream."

"... You are insane."

"Live to seven hundred years old you do, be as sane as I you will not."

"..."

"Fire up the P.U.B W.M!" Nicholas adjusted the goggles on his head and Pernelle messed with some switches and levers on a control board, which caused a large whirring noise to start up. She nodded to him, and he adjusted Harry so that he was dead center on the platform. Nicholas gave Pernelle the thumbs up, and slipped a piece of paper into Harry's jacket pocket, along with a wad of Deutsche Marks. He ran back to the control board and flipped three final switches. He slammed his hand down on the rune to activate the machine. The ceiling broke apart to show a whirling stone cylinder, covered in runes. The cylinder split into several sections, the runes inscribed there glowing with multi-colored light. The stone slowly came down to point at Harry's chest, then a blue light shot into him, dissolving him into a thousand particles, and out of the house. Harry was on his way to Germany, the partially insane widow of Adolf Hitler, and-according to Nicholas, some of the best Apple Strudel on the planet.


	6. Chapter 5

**Last chapter we left off with Nicholas and Perenelle shooting Harry off to Berlin in their magic teleporter. Don't hesitate to correct my German. Also, Thanks AnmialsRainbows for favoriting literally all of my stories and me. Now we pick up with him in Berlin. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 5 of** _ **Off Your Rocker**_ **begins now.**

* * *

 **Ble Fotia's Writing Playlist - #5 Johnny B. Goode by Chuck Berry**

* * *

Nicholas was right, Harry decided. This was pretty good apple didn't change that he was going to kill Nicholas when he got back. Wait. How was he going to get back? Harry panicked for a second. Then he remembered his goal. If one of the most powerful witches on the planet couldn't at least apparate him to the Flamels, he deserved to be stuck here for not thinking this through. The waiter came by and dropped a check on his table. Harry paid, then left the building. He stepped out onto the sidewalk, facing a forest. He pulled his jacket closer, then glanced both directions. Both ways had aristocratic buildings, so he stopped a passerby. The woman snapped at him. "Was willst du?" _What do you want?_

"What?" Harry didn't speak German. Whoops.

"Amerikanisch, nicht wahr?" _American, eh?_

"American? No, I'm British.

"Ein brit. Noch schlimmer" _A Brit. Even worse._

"I'm sorry, I don't speak German," Harry told him.

"Ugh, nicht magisch. _Linguam mutatio, English_. Well, British, what do you want."

"Of course. The first person I run into here is a witch."

"You know about _Magie_ , British? How? Sibling? Spouse? Parent? Obviously, you aren't a wizard yourself, as you couldn't cast a simple translation spell." She grumbled something about British wizards under her breath.

"Actually, I'm here to find a wand."

"Obviously you didn't do any research before coming here, British. Because you would know that the magical section of Berlin is in Kollwitzkiez."

"Well, technically, I'm looking for a wandcrafter," Harry amended

"Again, Kollwitzkiez."

"I was told she resides in the Reichstag."

"You are looking for the Soulmother?" The woman's face displayed shock and alarm.

"You know her?"

" _Ja_ , I am one of her _Wachen_."

"Could you bring me to her?"

"Well British, follow me." She briskly set off. Harry followed. When they came to the building Harry assumed was the Reichstag building, he took note of the words above the building. _Dem Deutschen Volke_. He made a mental note to ask their meaning later. She led him past a reception, to a door ignored by the non-magical folk in the building. She pulled a wand and placed it into a small hole next to the door. The door opened and Harry followed the woman through. She let him pass, then closed the door. She took her wand from the slot next to the door, then slammed Harry into the wall. Her wand was pressed into his throat. "Give me one good reason not to blow your head off British. Don't feed me bullshit about needing a wand. No normal wizard knows of the Soulmother. Only the rest of her jailors and select others do." Harry nodded furiously. "Would Nicholas Flamel be one of those select few?"

"You know _Der Metall-Wechsler_? Few could back up claims like those British. What is your name?"

"Harry Potter." She withdrew.

"You are the-boy-who-lived? Nicholas did not send word to expect you. How do I know you tell the truth?" Her wand was trained on his heart. A flash of flame burst into existence in front of Harry. The flame took the shape of the Falmel's coat of arms, then deposited a letter onto the very tip of the woman's wand. She flipped it into her hands, broke the seal, then read it. "Hmpf. It seems you check out. This is a letter from Nicholas. Read it." She threw it at him. He opened it and read:

 _To Anika Holtzmann,_

 _I have sent a man to visit the Soulmother. I may have forgotten to tell him that she is currently a prisoner of yours, how to get to the Reichstag, and how to find the Soulmother. I would be much obliged if you could find him. I have sent him just down the street to that little restaurant that I know you frequent. The one with that marvelous apple strudel. Please don't let him get sacrificed like Him. He's the symbol of the revolution in Britain, so he needs to stay alive. Dumbledore interpreted a prophecy to mean that he is the only one who can defeat Voldemort, and Harry has taken this interpretation to heart. I've sent this to you to tell you Harry wishes learn wandcrafting from the Soulmother, as Voldemort has Harry's wand._

 _-Nicholas_

 _P.s. Harry, the note in your pocket will give the Soulmother proof you mean no harm.-Nicholas_

 _P.p.s. Anika, as well as getting sacrificed, don't let her seduce Harry. Nicholas always forgets that part- Pernelle._

 _P.p.p.s. Anika, I'm asking you, as a friend, to teach Harry that wonderful curse you learned from those Russian Bear Mages- Nicholas. Also, I never forget to mention the possibility of being seduced._

Harry folded the letter back up and handed it to the woman. She looked him up and down. "I suppose I never formally introduced myself. Anika Holtzmann, Cheif Jailor of The Soulmother, Chairman of the Foundation for Public Works in the German Muggle Government, and the Holtzmann Chair holder in the _Deutsch Magische Regierung._ " She took a little bow and motioned to Harry. Harry smirked. "I am Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One. I am the only known survivor of the Killing Curse and I am currently single." He took her outstretched hand, kissed it, and winked at Anika. She snorted at him. "It'll take more than that to fluster me British. Come, we have a Soulmother to meet. I hope for your sake that letter placates her."

* * *

Harry and Anika descended multiple flights of stairs before they came to what looked like a muggle bunker on the tele. There were multiple blinking lights and runic arrays. Along one wall was a long window, showing what looked like a sitting room. A single woman sat in the room, playing sudoku. "Is that the Soulmother?" Harry asked.

"Indeed."

"I thought she would be more… intimidating."

"I've heard that one before."

"How many have met the Soulmother before me?"

"I lost track after the ninth."

"How many survived?"

"About a fourth."

"Well, shit."

"I've heard that one too."


	7. Chapter 6

**Welcome back, everyone. I don't really have any announcements this time, so let's get straight into the chapter. Though, I am thinking about getting a beta to look over my work. They would have to be pretty agreeable to not getting sent stuff on a set schedule.**

* * *

 **Ble Fotia's Writing Playlist - #6 Somebody to Love by Queen**

* * *

"Now what?"

"What do you mean, 'Now what'? I thought that was fairly obvious British. I open the door, you go in, show the Soulmother that letter of your's, and hope you don't die." Anika sounded slightly annoyed. She was tapping away at various runes and buttons on a dashboard near the door to the Soulmother's room. He stood behind her, peering over her shoulder. "British, if you're just going to stand there and stare, you could go introduce yourself to the other _Wachen_."

"Why would I want to do that? I can't even speak German, and I can't cast a translation spell without a wand. And besides," Harry lowered his head so that his mouth was closer to her ear. "None of them are anywhere near as pretty as you." He made sure to blow warm air on her ear. She snorted. "Still's going to take more than that to fluster me, British." She pushed him back a few feet when she turned. "The Soulmother is what you British wizards call a seductress. She gains magical power and longevity by seducing witches and wizards and taking their life force and magic. Seeing and interacting with her daily means I am no longer the flustered little teenager I was when I was recruited. Besides British," She drew a fingernail down his chest and leaned in dangerously close to his face " I'm engaged. Now go, meet the other _Wachen_ members." Harry moved away, mumbling "Lucky bastard," under his breath. Harry did meet the rest of the _Wachen_. He learned one thing quickly. Though they were the Soulmother's jailors, they were her guards first and foremost; any attempted attack on the Soulmother would be counted as an attack on them. Each and every one was blonde, blue-eyed, and never a centimeter over 1.6 meters. He soon got bored exchanging pleasantries with the witches and wandered back over to Anika. "Fun set up you've got here. Exactly thirteen witches. It's almost like a coven, huh?" She actually _giggled_ at him. "Of course it's a coven, British. Only a coven of significant power could contain the Soulmother of Küssnacht. Silly British." She tapped a final button and a small piece of paper shot out of a slot in the board. She turned to him and pinned the paper on his lapel. "There. All set. You can go in now." She smiled menacingly. She opened the door and shoved him through, slamming it closed behind him. The woman sitting on the couch looked up at him and smiled pleasantly. "Why, hello there. I'm Eva Hitler, but you can call me Eva. Are you my latest sacrifice?" He quickly handed her Nicholas' letter. She opened it and began to read. She nodded a few times, here and there. She finally set the letter down on the coffee table. "Well, Harry Potter, are you ready to learn wand crafting?"

* * *

Spread out on the table were almost fifty different types of wood, all varying in length, shape, color, and type. "These three here are referred to as The Trinity Woods, as they are the three most common woods used in wands since the beginning of wandcrafting. Here," She pointed to a grey-er wood. "Is Oak. It is most attuned to Charms and Transfiguration magics. This one," She pointed to the tan wood in the center of the three. "Is Pine. Best suited to Defense Against the Dark Arts and Illusion spells. The final wood is Birch," She motioned at the final, lightest wood. "It is most commonly used in wands well suited for Potion-makers and those interested in Arithmancy. See, these three woods are the most common because they easily transfer magic and bond well with the core trinity." She gestured to the table holding different animal and plant parts in bottles and on trays. "Pine bonds especially well with Dragon Heartstring, Oak with Phoenix Feather, and Birch with Unicorn Hair. Now, any trinity core will bond with any trinity wood, as is the nature of the trinity items, but Pine and Dragon Heartstring, Oak and Phoenix Feather, and Birch and Unicorn Hair are most likely to produce the types of wands with affinities towards certain subjects, as I mentioned earlier. The first thing any wandcrafter learns, is how the wand cores and woods mix to make a wand. Mostly wands follow a set pattern for affinities to subjects and magic types, but a few wands can differ based on the crafter's magic. For example, most times a unicorn hair/maple mix will create a wand that is amazing for healing magic. However, if I attempted to mix unicorn hair and maple in a wand, the wand will explode." She lifted a hand to prevent Harry's question. "No, I don't know why. My magic just isn't capable of creating such a wand. Just as well, you will not be able to mix two ingredients together to craft a wand. No wand crafter has the ability to mix every possible core and wood together. Now, on to your first trial." She picked up a small phoenix feather and a birch stick and placed them on a table "Wandcrafting is an intricate art, taking patience and knowledge to even create a training wand. Most wizards don't succeed ever, so the chances of you getting it your first try is horribly low, Boy-Who-Lived or not. Now, wandcrafting is more about intent than spellwork. Observe me," She instructed him, picking up a core and a rod of wood. She held the wood next to the long, slimy string of matter. "Mahogany and Virgin Mermaid Fin Muscle. Both are extremely volatile if not handled with proper care or experience. If you were a normal apprentice, I would force you to wait six years before handling these two in the same room as each other. Unfortunately, Nic has stressed urgency in your training, so I will have to shorten that time frame more than a bit. Like I said, observe." She held the two ingredients close together and focused. Harry felt a large, ominous power build as the two ingredients fused. The muscle entirely disappeared and the rod of Mahogany seemed to carve itself into a new pattern. She held the wand out to him. He brought it closer, studying the scale-like pattern engraved on the wand. "That was wandless crafting. Most witches or wizards need a wand, staff, or other foci to focus their magic enough to fuse ingredients. Even then most wouldn't be able to pull the detailing work on the outside. Now," She pulled a wand out of her pocket and aimed it at the two ingredients. Harry felt the same power build again, only this time more controlled. The two items fused, with the wood stylizing itself. She held this one up. "Foci-aided crafting. Second easiest type of wandcrafting. It is the style used by most wandcrafters, as it produces both powerful results and stylized wands. The final type of wandcrafting is also the easiest, as it requires little power from the crafter, but the style is… lacking. It's a runic circle based fusing. I won't even bother to demonstrate it as I know you have no knowledge of runes." She turned to a book shelf along the wall. She took a book down and handed it to Harry. He turned it over, looking for the title. "This is a core/wood reaction table. It has been handed down from master to apprentice since the beginning of wandcrafting. Eventually. it came to be in my possession, from the man who taught me wandcrafting. Now it is time I pass it to you, as my apprentice. Read through it and return to me tomorrow." When Harry hesitated she forcibly banished him out the door and into the waiting arms of Anika. "I'll take it she does that a lot?" Harry asked when the door shut on him. "It is fairly common, yes."

"Great, I've known her for about an hour and she already gave me homework."

"Well, you are still alive after the first meeting. You are in the top 75% of people she has met with. Now if you survive day two, you will be in the top 10%."

"Gee, that's great."

"Yes, but we have more important matters at hand."

"And what would these important matters be?"

"You illegally crossed out of Britain, which is in a magical quarantine until the Dark Lord has been dealt with, and into Germany with no passport or wand to identify you. Legally, I should throw you so deep in jail that you never see the light of day again, but I owe Nic several favors of large importance. That, and you have no place to stay."

"The last one is simple. I'll stay with you."

"No. My fiance would not allow this."

"One of the other girls?"

"And allow them to seduce you for the Soulmother? I think not."

"... Well, what do you suggest?"

"Get a hotel."

"..."

"It's practical and I don't have to see you or worry about you being seduced."

"What if I want to be seduced?"

"Keep it in your pants, British."

"...Killjoy. A lot of my fun at Hogwarts took place with it out of my pants."

"Sure British, I'll bet you were a right lady killer."

"Oh, I was. Ladies loved The-Boy-Who-Lived, and The-Boy-Who-Lived loved getting those ladies into broom closets. Like this one time, I took this wonderful fifth-year Ravenclaw to the cupboard right opposite McGonagall's Office and we-"

"That's very nice British. Here's your hotel."

"What."

"While you were blabbering on about your sexual conquests, I both pulled you out of the Reichstag and down the street, then booked you a hotel room."

"Damn it, woman." She led them up to the room she had booked for him, then, after settling him in, she apparated away.

* * *

 **Some time later, Harry stretched out on the large bed. He had finished looking over that reaction table Eva had given him. He laid his head back and thought back over his first day in Germany. He had had some pretty great apple strudel, met a super hot German witch, then the widow of Adolf Hitler, who was going to teach him wandcrafting. Overall, not his worst day. As Harry closed his eyes, a vision slowly came to him. Voldemort was looking in a mirror. "** ** _Hello, Harry._** **"** **Harry heard the voice. The only voice he had heard those three years. "Voldemort," Harry growled. "** ** _I do wish I could hear you, as I am sure you have plenty to say to me, but, unfortunately, I cannot. I do know you can hear me, and anything I can hear._** **"**

"YOU BLOODY WANKER. I BET YOU CAN HEAR ME. FIGHT ME YOU COWARDLY BASTARD. I'LL RIP YOUR BLOODY-FUCKING HEAD OFF.-"

" _Also Harry, I have brought you some good news. Your petty rebellion still remains hidden from me. Now, some good news for me. I still have two things you desperately wish for._ " Voldemort held up Harry's holly/phoenix feather wand. " _Yes, that's one. But the other doesn't exactly reside in my possession._ " Voldemort turned, and Harry's blood _**boiled**_. Voldemort stared at a bed. Two people were sprawled on the bed. Harry recognized one instantly. Draco Malfoy's hair was still a pale blonde, his face stilled the same pinched, ferrety face. Those were the only things Harry recognized about his schoolyard nemesis. He was unclothed and entwined with another form, who he had not recognized. As Malfoy roughly picked the person up and threw them down the bed, their head faced the Dark Lord's sightline. Even slightly shorter and dyed, the signature frizzy hair of Hermione Jean Granger could not be confused for any other. Harry mentally screamed at the link between him and Voldemort. Harry snapped the feed, causing immense pain to shoot through his head. Harry screamed and screamed for an age before he finished. Harry pulled himself back together and remembered. He remembered the days of Hogwarts long past. Of studying for exams and sneaking out after curfew. He remembered Prefect duty with Hermione, catching couples in broom cupboards, and helping kids looking for their classes. He remembered chess with Ron, exploding snap with Dean and Seamus, and Pranks with the Weasley twins. He remembered Hermione walking in on him and Lavender Brown in a broom cupboard during sixth year. Harry used these memories to calm himself and the fire that raged inside him. It took him a while, but Harry fell asleep on the hotel bed, to be ready for next day.


	8. Chapter 7

**Welcome back to Off Your Rocker. Since I forgot last time, I hope everyone had a very happy winter holiday, be it Christmas, Hanukkah, or any other. We see some more of Harry and Voldemort's connection in this chapter, as well as learn some more about wandcrafting. Just a warning, the content gets slightly more sexual from here on out, so I'm legally obligated to ask all minors to leave. I can't tell if you don't but I hope that you do.**

* * *

 **Ble Fotia's Writing Playlist #7 - The Ballad of Blind Tom by Elton John**

* * *

Several things ran through Harry's mind when he exited his hotel in the morning. First, He had no clue where the Reichstag was. Second, He didn't know how to get into the Soulmother's cell. Finally, He had no way to contact Anika."Well fuck." A _POP_ resounded behind him, and he whirled to face the source. Anika was standing behind him, tapping her foot impatiently. She raised her eyebrow expectantly. "Good morning, Anika. How are you?" She turned her nose up at him. "I was doing great until I had to go collect an incompetent wizard who illegally took an experimental transportation device created by a dead wizard, and coincidentally forgot any legal papers."

"No need to be so rude."

"That's half the fun, British."

"I won't dignify that with a response."

"Well, we must be hurrying, Come."

"I'd love to."

"In your pants, British." She lead him down the streets until they came to the Reichstag. They went through the same procedure to get in as yesterday, minus the interrogation at wand point. They came to the control center, where Harry greeted all of the girls while Anika opened the doors. He was roughly shoved through, coming face to face with the Soulmother. "Morning Potter. Have you memorised the table yet? Of course you haven't," Answering her question before he could respond. "Now we'll move on to testing if individual cores fit to individual woods. I assume you understand how to channel your magic?" His affirmative nod was all the response he had time for. She banished him into the room with cores and woods. "The most important thing to remember when making wands is that the individual parts need to have a connection. I'm not saying that each core will only ever fit with one specific piece of wood, the exact opposite really. I'm saying each core will have multiple woods it can go with and it's up to you to decide on which ones you pair. Test these two items." She shoved some wood and a feather at him. "First, identify the objects." Harry focused on the feather, noting it's distinct electric yellow color and odd shape. "Thunderbird feather," He announced, turning to Eva for confirmation. He examined the wood after receiving a short nod. It was a light purple color, getting more white towards the outside. "Purpleheart tree?"

"Indeed," Eva reaffirmed. "Now, test their affinity to each other. Hold them close to each other and pulse your magic through them." Harry grasped the feather and the stick, bringing them together. He flared his magic and light green sparks danced between them. "Now tell me what that means." Eva demanded. Harry racked his brains, searching for the meaning of green sparks. "Green sparks represent an unusually strong bond between the core and wood?" Harry tried. Eva snorted at him. "No, it represents a mediocre connection at best. Unsurprising, as thunderbird feathers prefer adventurous and bold people, while purpleheart wood leans towards people who are more reserved in nature, Now try the final step of the process. Fuse the parts. Will them to become one. Feel them connect in a magical way as well as a physical one. GO!" Harry almost dropped the wood at her exclamation. He repositioned the ingredients so that the they were almost touching. His pushed his magic through his hands and into the ingredients, trying to get his magic to connect to itself through them. Sparks flew and the touching tips began to fuse. The feather seemed to pull itself into the wood, almost like a straw sucking up liquid. A handle molded itself out of the wood around Harry's hand, and lightning bolts etched themselves along the rest of the wand. "Well done," Eva commented as Harry took gasping breaths. "Cast a spell with it." Harry pointed the new wand at a tissue box on a nearby shelf. " _Avifors._ " The box was replaced by a toucan sitting on the shelf. " _Finite._ " The box was back. "Interesting. I assume you had no particular bird in mind? The wood seems to have guided your transfiguration. This wand is not for you," Eva rambled. She stopped herself, and summoned him to a shelf. "Pulse your magic. Notice what absorbs it and what reflects it." Harry pulsed his magic again, feeling his magic being drawn towards a core. He reached out to it. "There," He pointed to it. "Curious, very curious. Not many get reactions from a Kelpie Heartstring. I've only made two wands with that core. Now for the wood." Eva quickly ushered him to the multitude of sticks boxed up on the opposite side of the room. Harry pulsed his magic yet again, feeling for it to be drawn to source. A powerful blast of magic surged back at him when he tried a burnt looking stick. "Stop. You felt your magic pulse back at you, didn't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I felt a burst of magic expel from the last sticks. Take one out and set it aside. Continue." Harry tested all of the other woods, only getting a reaction from one other. Eva took the woods to the large center workplace. She summoned the Kelpie heartstrings from their spot on the core shelfs, placing it near the wood. "I think you should test the woods with the core and see which one resounds with it the most." So Harry did, and saw the first stick and the heartstring trying to fuse to each other almost naturally. "These two. They are the most compatible."

"I could tell that by the blue sparks, you imbecilic english dog. Let me do this." Eva took hold of the two pieces, bringing them together. When she pulsed her magic and Harry felt that same overwhelming presence as the day before, before the ingredients flew together and fused. The smokey wood extended slightly, becoming thinner. What seemed like a cross guard formed near the spot where Eva's hand ended and a wave seemed to flow over the wand, bringing out the grain of the wood. "Here you are, Potter. A Kelpie heartstring and lightning-struck ash wood wand. All yours." He grasped it, feeling power rush through it, congregating at the wand's tip. He waved it and a woman's voice singing flowed out. "Celtic." Eva observed. "I think this wand will serve you well, my apprentice. Now, let's practice some more wands. Practice makes perfect, after all."

* * *

Eva gifted him with a satchel before he left that day. "Here," She had said, roughly shoving it into his hands. "It has copies of all my wandcrafting journals, as well as copies of some others. While I doubt you will ever use the one on necromancy, it has some great undead banishing charms in it. And if you so happen to raise a few Inferni or skeletons, well that's not my problem now is it? Read the wandcrafting journals in reverse order. Don't ask why," She said, stalling his half formed question. "Take this too." She shoved another bag in his hand with a letter attached. "Only open this if something should happen to me before your apprenticeship. If we should both survive this apprenticeship mostly intact, then I will urge you to destroy the letter without reading it."

"Why give it to me now?" Harry asked, tucking the letter away.

"When you live as long as I have, through as much magical conflict as I have, you will learn to feel conflict brewing on the horizon. It was faint, up until yesterday. You walked through that door and my senses were overloaded by the feeling of war. It was the same feeling that I felt when Grindelwald last visited myself and Adolf, down in that wretched bunker. It's the feeling that resounded through me the night before the allied troops stormed Berlin. War follows you, Harry Potter. I fear it will soon catch up. Good Night." With that, she wordlessly banished him through the open door. He was caught by a pair of arms. He looked up and his vision was blocked by a pair of breasts, "Why, Hello again Anika. Your chest is looking great today." She dropped him on the floor. "Was that a thump, British? I knew it! Your head is hollow!"

"That hurt Anika."

"That was the point, British."

"I would appreciate directi-" 'KABOOOM' "-ons. I don't suppose there is any planned muggle construction around here?"

"No. Vera! Check the wards!"

"Never get a vacation, do I?"

"Shut up British, We're under attack."

" _Hello Harry Potter._ " The words echoed through Harry's head.

"Voldemort," Harry snarled

" _Long time. no talk. Unfortunately, I still cannot hear you. I'm just delivering a message. I've found your latest hiding spot, Harry. I've sent some of my men to 'play' with you and your new friends, like the lovely Miss Holtzmann. Oh, and I almost forgot. An old friend of yours is leading the men I've sent. Say 'Hello' to her when you see her, won't you?_ "

"Damn. Voldemort has sent forces to attack us here." Anika looked worried, but then turned to the witches assembled behind her. "WELL? READY THE DEFENSES!" Her yell jolted them into action. "Potter, buy us time."

"So it takes a life-threatening situation just for you to call me Potter? What wou-"

"GO DUMMKOPF!"

"Yeesh, calm down." Harry thought about it for a second, before he dived into Voldemort's mind. The inside of the Minister's office came into focus. " _Back so soon Harry? I thought you'd be defending your new friends. Are you re-"_

" _Shut up."_

" _I thought we were friends, Harry"_ Harry ignored Voldemort's voice and dug through the Dark Lord's memories. " _There it is_ ," Harry thought. He pulled back out of the dark wizard's mind. He spared a glance at the witches scurrying around the control room and ran up the stairs.

* * *

Harry burst out of the stairs into chaos. It seemed like there were Death Eaters everywhere. Muggles ran in fear and confusion as spells were shot into the room. There were a few wizards wearing service uniforms fighting back, but not many. Harry looked around quickly and saw _her._ Pansy Parkinson had undergone a serious transformation since Sixth year. She wore black leather that emphasized her… assets. She was cackling with glee, dueling three wizards at once. Her errant spells hit muggles, dropping them instantly. She dropped into the splits to duck a trio of spells from the wizards. Harry's eyes bulged. She cast spells quickly and dropped all three wizards. She stood slowly, turning, and noticed him. "Well, well, well. Lookie here, it's Potter. She strolled over to him, leisurely. She smiled at him, quite seductively, he thought quickly. "Wanna duel Potter? It's been years since we last dueled."

"Fourth year DADA, if I remember correctly."

"I've improved since then Potter. Wanna see?"

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

"Deal Potter," She giggled. He pointed his wand at her. " _Extractum Ossum_." She summoned on of the dead bodies off the floor to protect her from the Skeleton-ripping curse. " _Extractum Ossum_!" Again, she summoned a body. This went on for several minutes, until she ran out of bodies to summon and had to roll out of the way. She shot a spell to his right, hitting the floor next him instead of him. She then shot a wide area explosive spell to his left, driving him to the right. She grinned as he started to slip on the ice spell she had cast on the floor. His smirk caught her by surprise as he twirled his wand on the way down, summoning a gust of air to push him onto the second story. He landed on his feet, just in time for him to jump to the side as Pansy's blasting curse turned the area he landed on into rubble. He pointed his wand at the falling rubble and flicked it at Pansy. She sent it back towards him with a blast of air. He rapidly fired spells at the incoming stone, levitating it over the gap between the two sides of the second-level walkway. He jumped onto them and, running towards the other side, he cast spells at Pansy, herding her into the center of the skeletons lying on the floor from the beginning of the battle. " _Avis._ " The birds distracted her for just a few seconds,but long enough. As they began to attack, the birds also made loud noises, preventing Pansy from hearing the incantation. " _Unio Corporis Ossa._ " Harry jabbed the Kelpie-heartstring wand at the multitude of skeletons on the floor. Harry canceled the spell keeping the birds around as he commanded the skeletons to trap Pansy. They swarmed her as she continued to fling spells in every direction. As some may understand, it's rather hard to hit your opponents when they are made of rather thin bones, with the ones that do break repairing almost instantly. She shrieked in horror when one grabbed her wand arm at the wrist. One of its compatriots grabbed her wand and Harry summoned it from the skeleton. Harry rearranged the levitating rubble to form a staircase down to Pansy and the skeletons restricting her. On his way down, he took the time to link as many Death Eaters together as possible. He linked them to one of the skeletons under his control, then transfigured the skeleton into a vase. The Death Eaters followed suit and the sound of breaking pottery echoed through the large room. "Well Pansy Parkinson, How do you like the Skeleton Symphony Charm? If you listen closely, you can hear why is it called the 'Skeleton Symphony'." Now that the sounds of battle settled down, Harry and Pansy could hear the quiet clanking of bones, creating a hauntingly beautiful melody that floated into their ears. Harry brandished his wand and all but the skeletons restricting Pansy deanimated and clattered to the floor. "Now Pansy," Harry started as he walked around her so that he could see her face. "This hurt much, For me." With that, and a quiet whisper of ' _Legilimens_ ' Harry dove into the mind of Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

It wasn't much later before Harry came out of the Death Eater's mind. "You'll pay for that Potter," Pansy rasped, her voice dry and rough from screaming. 'When Draco fi-"

"Please, Pansy - I can call you Pansy right? Oh wait I don't care. - I just spent the last few minutes digging through your most secret memories and thoughts. You and I both know that Draco cares nothing for you. To him, you are nothing but an annoyance. Draco won't care when he finds out. Of course, He'll only find out when I tell him, as everyone else who came with is dead. Your plan to kill me has failed." Pansy laughed.

"How naive you are Potter. You weren't our target. The Soulmother, on the other hand…." Harry's smiled died and was replaced by a furious snarl. Harry spun around and began for the door. He stopped and turned his head slightly towards his left shoulder. "Good Bye, Pansy Parkinson. Kill her." The last sounds Pansy Parkinson ever made were screams of pain and fear, until one of the skeletons tore her tounge and lungs out. By then. Harry was well out of hearing range.


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the longer delay, my muse decided to take a vacation to somewhere very far away for a while. This is just a shorter, more of a filler chapter, but I hope you still enjoy. I have no other announcements, so right into the chapter.**

* * *

 **Ble Fotia's Writing Playlist #9 - Black Magic Woman by Santana**

* * *

Harry rushed down the stairs, almost falling once or twice in his hurry. He finally got to the bottom, seeing a mass of corpses on the ground. Almost tripping on one, he looked down and saw a Death Eater corpse holding ward breaking tools, telling him how the defenses failed so quickly. There were also several large piles of ash scattered in the entrance. He looked closely at the corpses, only seeing seven of the coven's distinctive uniforms. He rushed to the control room outside of the Soulmother's chamber, seeing the door forced open and four of the coven facing off against Death Eaters. He shot curses at the lot of them, either taking them out or distracting them enough to let the girls take them out. While the girls remained to take care of the dead or dispose of the Death Eaters' bodies, Harry rushed into Eva's chambers. He found Anika facing off with two opponents. His entrance, followed by the ice spike he shot into the back of one of them, allowed her to take out the Death Eater. "Long time, no see, British." She heaved ragged breaths of air in and out.

"Where is the Soulmother?"

"We were… separated. She was farther back in the chambers. Come," They headed through the chambers, wands at the ready. The finally reached the room just before the room where Eva stored her wand components when they saw them. There five Death Eaters and even more on the ground, as well as the Soulmother herself. She glanced to them as they entered. To Harry, it happened in slow motion. A purple and green spell shot through the air towards her. Harry later recognized it's unique coloring as the timed lung explosion curse. The curse struck her left leg, causing her to flinch and lose her concentration. Two more curses stuck her before she hit the ground. Her chest exploded and the Death Eaters lowered their wands, believing that the threat had passed. Harry's curse pirced through the first one's skull, the second curse lopping of the right arm of the second, with the next one blowing through his chest. The final curse parlyzed the third Death Eater by blowing off everything below his waist. By that point the other two had noticed what was going on, just to get spears of ice through both of their heads curtesy of Anika. She then staggered forward a few steps before dropping to her knees. Harry stood back, allowing her to greive. He turned and summoned all of the Death Eater's wands, the wandcrafting components, and, as an afterthough, the ward breaking tools from the doorway. "Come British," Anika appeared in the doorway. "We must leave to begin the destruction process." I looked at her, but decided not to bother. We left through the doorway, where Anika paused to insert her wand into a cubby. She closed the door, which disappeared behind us. "The destruction process will transfigure everything in the chambers, including the chambers, into stone, filling in the space." She was taking stock of the dead bodies. "What is with all of these pottery shards? Where are the Death Eaters?" Harry laughed suspisously.

"Those are the Death Eaters."

"No, those are pottery shards."

"I trasfigured them all into pottery and they smashed on the ground."

"... You know British, I am beginning to question your mental stability." They perused the dead bodies a bit more before Anika fell to her knees again and began to sob. Harry didn't recognize the man, but a bit of thinking made him relize the man was her fiance. It took a while, but eventually she pulled herself together. "Come British," Her voice was choked. She grabbed his arm and apparated. They appeared in a homley appartment where Anika pushed Harry onto the couch. "Stay. I have calls I must make." She strode off towards a hallway and Harry opened the pack he had been given.

 _Harry,_

 _As I have probably told you, one who lives as long as I do learns to feel conflict brewing on the horizon. I can tell that this time, I will not survive. I most likely told to burn this if our apprentinceship was a succsess, but I know it shall not be. As such I have given you not only my journals, but inside the bottom of the pack I have given you resides a key. Bring this key to the British Gringotts and ask for vault 1945. This was a vault I set up incase I had to move to Britain quickly without my essentials. What you find there will include a library of all of my personal journals as well as copies of multiple famous or lost journals. I hope you had the sense to claim the wandcrafting ingredients from my chambers. Return to Nicholas, Harry. Tell him that the worst has come to pass. Farewell for the final time Harry._

 _-Eva_

* * *

Harry awoke to voilent shaking. "Come British."

"Whas goin' on?"

"We're going to Nicolas."

"Don't you have to stay for that council thing?"

"No. The council has been disbanded. We have restored the German Magical King. Enough on that. Let us go. Now." She pulled him up and they spun into the uncomfortable sensation of apparition.


End file.
